catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaced Out
Spaced Out is the 15th episode in Season 2. In this episode CatDog accidentally enters a movie and must save a princess. Characters *CatDog * Mean Bob *Princess Kitaen *The Salivians *Rancid *Dunglap Plot In a packed movie theater, Cat and Dog are watching the movie Mean Bob in Space: Part 12 for the 73rd time. Dog is excited to see it again but Cat is tired of seeing the movie all over again and him eating a spicy snack. The movie starts with Dog recalling his favorite moments on the screen but Cat wears a sleeping mask instead of watching the movie. Soon Cat has an idea to attempt to cut the film reel by snipping it with his claws. When he try to do cut the film he and Dog were accidentally sucked into the reel and entered the movie itself. They entered Mean Bob's space ship, which wondered the audience with "new footage". Cat and Dog greeted Mean Bob while he is interfered by them. Cat tries to find an exit out of the space ship but instead he ejected Mean Bob out of his ship by accident, which made him killed into a star. Dog criticized Cat for his actions, with Cat replying him that there will be no Mean Bob in Space: Part 13. Cat still figures out to escape by leaving the ship while holding his breath but went to the camera lens to the amazement of the audience. Dog found out that aliens known as the Salivians were chasing after Mean Bob's ship. Dog attacks the enemy ships while Cat told Dog that the whole scene is not real. Cat's top part of his head is shot and is knocked to a character next to Dunglap, who is seeing it for the 74th time. Cat told Dog to leave from the movie but in a screen in front of him, an alien named Princess Kitaen requests her rescue from the Salivians in Big Kipper Asteroid. Since Cat is charmed by her appearance, Cat promise to rescue her. Soon Salivian ships have ambushed CatDog and attack the ship. Cat told Dog to attack but they ran out of ship ammo, but Cat found Red Hot Lip Smackers that Dog could use as ammunition. Cat swallowed the hot snack and used Dog to shoot hot projectiles at the ships. Having the Salivans destroyed and retreating, Cat and Dog are victorious and proceeded to Big Kipper Asteroid. Cat and Dog arrived at the asteroid and found a large fortress. They sneak into the fortress and made a Salivian dizzy by circling him until he is dizzy. CatDog used his uniform to get past the Salivians but they spoke at them in their language. Dog told Cat that he speaks fluent Salivian and he replied the other Salivians so they can proceed. Dog accidentally said "Have a nice day" to the Salivians which made them discover that CatDog is not a real Salivian and they chase after them. CatDog counter them with their slingshot trick and they head in to the dungeon. They found Princess Kitaen in her cell and told her that they are the heroes to rescue her. She is impressed by their achievements and deserves Cat a kiss. Cat unlocks her cell to his excitement until when he saw that Princess Kitaen has a grotesque green body which made him freak out. While Cat is disgusted, Dog liked the new ending in the movie. Cat broke the fourth wall by trying to escape from the movie but Rancid Rabbit told Cat that the viewers loved the movie and used his mop to keep Cat from touching the screen. Because of CatDog being stuck inside the movie and them altering the plot, the movie is renamed CatDog in Space: Part 12 and became a bigger hit than the old movie. (Dunglap says that he's seen it over 100 times.) After seven run times of the movie in a day Dog is glad to save the galaxy, while Cat is upset that he is stuck with Princess Kitaen and is pulled by her from the screen for more kissing. Trivia/Goofs *The mini-game "Space Madness" in CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant is based on the scene where Dog shoots the Salivians with Red Hot Lip Smackers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2